


Funny Feelings

by GenericAuthorName



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericAuthorName/pseuds/GenericAuthorName
Summary: Rin can't get him out of her head and doesn't know why.





	Funny Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Funny Feelings 日本語](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812296) by [GenericAuthorName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericAuthorName/pseuds/GenericAuthorName). 



I don’t get it; he’s not manly at all, but, I can’t stop thinking about him like _that_.

He’s got no muscle, no body hair (hell, he _shaves_ his legs every other day), but he _does_ paint his fingernails yellow, and ties his long blonde hair into that little ponytail, and has an earring in both his pierced ears. And he’s my twin brother.

But I _still_ can’t get him out of my head; I’ll be doing homework, playing a video game, reading a book, or some-such else, then, without warning, find myself having _those_ thoughts:

 _Just what_ _does_ _Len’s tongue taste like? He likes bananas, so m_ _aybe it tastes like bananas._

_But I like oranges as much as Len likes bananas. Does that mean I taste like oranges?_

_Then I hope he likes oranges._

Damnit Rin. You had those thoughts, _again_. He’s your twin brother.

Stop thinking about your twin brother.

_Here we go again. . ._

 


End file.
